Go Seiba
"Racing is about speed!" Go Seiba ''('星馬豪, Seiba Go)'' is one of the titular characters in both the first and second series. He is the son of Kaizou Seiba and Yoshie Seiba, and the younger brother of Retsu Seiba by one year. His signature appearance is his goggles. His signature color is blue, while his brother's is red. Appearance Go has blue hair, blue eyes and sports a pair of googles, which are only taken off when asleep or at school. He and Retsu are usually seen together wherever they are - in fact Go is seen in every episode of the first two seasons. In the first series, Go always wears a yellow vest, white t-shirt, green long-pants and white-blue-yellow boots, along with blue gloves. During the second series, Go still uses his usual clothes, but is often seen in his TRF Victorys uniform which has no sleeves unlike the others. In the third series, Go's clothes have changed to a blue-white jacket and yellow t-shirt, though he still keeps his googles and gloves. Personality Go is a fourth-grade student who is 10 years old, and Retsu's younger brother. Together with Retsu, they are known as the "Let's Go Brothers" (レッツゴー兄弟 Rettsu Gō Kyoudai) or the "Seiba Brothers". A hot-headed young boy who is passionate about racing, Go is always up for a competition and believes that speed is everything for Mini 4WDs. His cars always emphasize speed over all else and this is why he is unrivaled when it comes to accelerating and racing in straight lines. He is short-tempered, rash, careless, impatient and brash and this is reflected in his racing style - he is the more impulsive of the two and tends to go into races without much of a strategy. Like his brother, he believes in the true spirit of racing and that the proper way to race is to compete fairly without using weapons or tricks to gain an advantage or victory. When his car gets broken or crushed, he tends to be upset and doesn't want a new car. Go likes to give paprika to his brother, which his brother doesn't like. He is also shown to be afraid of heights. Go can be very clever and displays a knack for ingenuity in Mini 4WD when it comes to coming up with a new design or technique. Go tends towards a more individualistic style of racing, as seen during the WGP when he often leaves his teammates behind or disobeys orders, focusing on being the first to cross the finish line. Initially he is reluctant to cooperate with others but eventually learns to work together as a team for the greater good. Machines Manta Ray Jr. '''Manta Ray Jr. (マンタレイJr) '''is Go's first Mini-4WD machine in the first episode of the anime. In the opening scene, the car is shown to have high maximum speed on the straightline. However, the car overspeeds out of the corner and collides with Retsu's Super Astute Jr. After the brothers' retirement, Go uses Manta Ray Jr. to duel with Retsu's car in a nearby park, leading them to have a first impression with a prototype Saber machine. Magnum Saber After Go is given a prototype Saber machine by Dr. Tsuchiya, Go customized it into '''Magnum Saber' ('マグナムセイバー Magunamu Seibā) '''as his first original machine. Simillar to his Manta Ray, Magnum Saber is specialized in top speed, but suffers poorly from the lack of balance and downforce. However, the lack of downforce turns out to provide the car with special effect, as Go later develops a special technique called "Magnum Tornado" which remains the main ability of the Magnum cars. Along with Sonic Saber, Magnum Saber is destroyed in episode 16 of the anime as both cars fell off the track at Ogami's lab into the lava during the brothers' second race after being blown off by J's Proto Saber JB. Throughout the lifespan of Magnum Saber, Go is seen to hold most sentimental value to it, as seen in episode 12 when his teacher took his Magnum away as a school punishment. After he gets over the loss of the machine, Go always keep this car in his mind as father of all Magnum series. Despite the criticism made by Dr. Tsuchiya and Ryou Takaba regarding the car's lack of downforce, Magnum Saber is able to win the Spring GJC event as it goes head-to-head against Ryou's Tridagger-X. Mag-Sonic Mag-Sonic is a temporary fusion of Magnum Saber and Sonic Saber used during the climax of Winter GJC's final race. During the final section of the race, the wind tunnel blows off one of the celling light on the top of the two cars and creates a blackout. Because of Magnum is equipped with L.E.D. lights (as in actual cars), Go and Retsu are able to use Mag-Sonic to guide the rest of the intact racers toward the finish line. The car is disqualified from the race because of the regulations stating against fusing cars (which Retsu stated when Go thought about Mag-Sonic), handing the victory to Makoto Kohiro, which used an Avante 2001 Jr., and essentially making the Mag-Sonic a pace/safety car. Victory Magnum '''Victory Magnum (ビクトリーマグナム Bikutorī Magunamu) is Go's third car and second car of the Magnum series. This car is one of two V Machines created shortly before it's predecessors were destroyed. V Magnum is pre-modified by Dr. Tsuchiya based on Go's modification data, and is given shortly after Magnum Saber is destroyed. Initially Go was very reluctant to use the car after being upset of the loss of the Magnum Saber, but after hearing his father's words, Go understands and begins to love it as he loved Magnum Saber. Unlike Magnum Saber, V Magnum, according to Ryo, could to produce downforce. It also has much more power than the Saber machine and is able to coop with Vanguard Sonic in a one-shot special technique "V Formation" used during one of the races. In the Summer GJC competition, V Magnum finishes second, but only after Okita Kai created a mass destruction on other racers' machines using his Beak Spider, as Magnum is the only of few machines that survives the event. V Magnum is destroyed by Rei Hijikata's Ray Stinger in episode 37, also the debut of Rei's machine. The car is seen to be completely sliced apart. The only left of this car is its rear-locker. The Mini 4WD Fighter, Takeshi Sugiyama, has a similar machine called Fighter Magnum VFX, which has a slightly different rear wing and more holes in the car to reduce weight. Cyclone Magnum Cyclone Magnum (サイクロンマグナム Saikuron Magunamu) is the third car of Magnum Series. Cyclone Magnum is designed and created by Go's himself, as he is cooperated by J. Retsu at first claims that the car can't be made with random-graffiti since Go's blue print is comparable to a child's coloring book, but the finished machine's performance in the autumn GJC event shocks everyone. Even though it comes fourth, Cyclone Magnum is notable for being one of the fastest machines in the Super Great Japan Cup arc. Cyclone Magnum is with the newly invented Super TZ chassis which generates gigantic amount of downforce and max speed capacity, leading it to be called "Super Downforce Machine" by Mini 4WD Fighter. However, Cyclone Magnum has two flaws. The first one is that Cyclone Magnum takes a long time to accelerate to it's maximum speed. The second is that Cyclone Magnum's gigantic speed is too much for regular plastic material of the car, and therefore cracks the car's front; Dr. Tsuchiya eventually gives J a special spray which hardens the body of Cyclone Magnum, allowing the car to withstand its top speed and remains competitive throughout the series until it's eventual replacement by Beat Magnum. Cyclone Magnum's signature technique is Magnum Tornado, which allows the car to lift off into the air and revolve like a tornado - essentially it relies on spinning momentum to fly like a baseball through the air. Beat Magnum Beat Magnum (ビートマグナム Bīto Magunamu) is Go's last car in the Anime, which the fourth car of the Magnum Series. This car component is from Go's friend. By using this car, Go represents his fellow friend to win the first Mini 4WD World Grand Prix. This car is has a different technique, named Magnum Dynamite. Unlike the previous Magnum's mechanics, Beat Magnum's bouncy suspensions on its chassis causes an impact which launches the machine into the air. Lightning Magnum Lightning magnum is Go's latest car in the Manga: Let's&Go MAX Vol.7. Gallery Retsu_and_go.jpg|Retsu and Go go seiba.jpg|Go in his TRF Victorys uniform let's_go_sulle_ali_di_un_turbo_03.jpg|Go and Magnum Saber Go_x240-vQF.jpg tumblr_static_armpnqm8khcsc0og0ck8k4os0.png Let's&Go!RRVol2.jpg|in the background Go at age 17 146853l.jpg|Go becomes F1 racer with his son References - My Anime List - Go Seiba Category:Character